Development of a vascular system is a fundamental requirement for many physiological and pathological processes. Actively growing tissues such as embryos and tumors require adequate blood supply. They satisfy this need by producing pro-angiogenic factors, which promote new blood vessel formation via a process called angiogenesis. Vascular tube formation is a complex but orderly biological event involving all or many of the following steps: a) Endothelial cells (ECs) proliferate from existing ECs or differentiate from progenitor cells; b) ECs migrate and coalesce to form cord-like structures; c) vascular cords then undergo tubulogenesis to form vessels with a central lumen d) existing cords or vessels send out sprouts to form secondary vessels; e) primitive vascular plexus undergo further remodeling and reshaping; and f) peri-endothelial cells are recruited to encase the endothelial tubes, providing maintenance and modulatory functions to the vessels; such cells including pericytes for small capillaries, smooth muscle cells for larger vessels, and myocardial cells in the heart. Hanahan, D. Science 277:48-50 (1997); Hogan, B. L. & Kolodziej, P. A. Nature Reviews Genetics. 3:513-23 (2002); Lubarsky, B. & Krasnow, M. A. Cell. 112:19-28 (2003).
It is well established that angiogenesis is implicated in the pathogenesis of a variety of disorders. These include solid tumors and metastasis, atherosclerosis, retrolental fibroplasia, hemangiomas, chronic inflammation, intraocular neovascular diseases such as proliferative retinopathies, e.g., diabetic retinopathy, age-related macular degeneration (AMD), neovascular glaucoma, immune rejection of transplanted corneal tissue and other tissues, rheumatoid arthritis, and psoriasis. Folkman et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267:10931-10934 (1992); Klagsbrun et al., Annu. Rev. Physiol. 53:217-239 (1991); and Garner A., “Vascular diseases”, In: Pathobiology of Ocular Disease. A Dynamic Approach, Garner A., Klintworth G K, eds., 2nd Edition (Marcel Dekker, NY, 1994), pp 1625-1710.
In the case of tumor growth, angiogenesis appears to be crucial for the transition from hyperplasia to neoplasia, and for providing nourishment for the growth and metastasis of the tumor. Folkman et al., Nature 339:58 (1989). The neovascularization allows the tumor cells to acquire a growth advantage and proliferative autonomy compared to the normal cells. A tumor usually begins as a single aberrant cell which can proliferate only to a size of a few cubic millimeters due to the distance from available capillary beds, and it can stay ‘dormant’ without further growth and dissemination for a long period of time. Some tumor cells then switch to the angiogenic phenotype to activate endothelial cells, which proliferate and mature into new capillary blood vessels. These newly formed blood vessels not only allow for continued growth of the primary tumor, but also for the dissemination and recolonization of metastatic tumor cells. Accordingly, a correlation has been observed between density of microvessels in tumor sections and patient survival in breast cancer as well as in several other tumors. Weidner et al., N. Engl. J. Med 324:1-6 (1991); Horak et al., Lancet 340:1120-1124 (1992); Macchiarini et al., Lancet 340:145-146 (1992). The precise mechanisms that control the angiogenic switch is not well understood, but it is believed that neovascularization of tumor mass results from the net balance of a multitude of angiogenesis stimulators and inhibitors (Folkman Nat Med 1(1):27-31 (1995)).
It is currently accepted that metastases are responsible for the vast majority, estimated at 90%, of deaths from solid tumors (Gupta and Massague, Cell 127, 679-695 (2006)). The complex process of metastasis involves a series of distinct steps including detachment of tumor cells from the primary tumor, intravasation of tumor cells into lymphatic or blood vessels, and extravasation and growth of tumor cells in secondary sites. Analysis of regional lymph nodes in many tumor types suggests that the lymphatic vasculature is an important route for the dissemination of human cancers. Furthermore, in almost all carcinomas, the presence of tumor cells in lymph nodes is an important adverse prognostic factor. While it was previously thought that such metastases exclusively involved passage of malignant cells along pre-existing lymphatic vessels near tumors, recent experimental studies and clinicopathological reports (reviewed in Achen et al., Br J Cancer 94 (2006), 1355-1360 and Nathanson, Cancer 98, 413-423 (2003)) suggest that lymphangiogenesis can be induced by solid tumors and can promote tumor spread. These and other recent studies suggest targeting lymphatics and lymphangiogenesis may be a useful therapeutic strategy to restrict the development of cancer metastasis, which would have a significant benefit for many patients.
Also, the concentration levels of VEGF in eye fluids are highly correlated to the presence of active proliferation of blood vessels in patients with diabetic and other ischemia-related retinopathies. Aiello et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 331:1480-1487 (1994). Furthermore, studies have demonstrated the localization of VEGF in choroidal neovascular membranes in patients affected by AMD. Lopez et al., Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 37:855-868 (1996).
In view of the role of angiogenesis and lymphangiogenesis in many diseases and disorders, it is desirable to have a means of modulating one or more of the biological effects causing these processes. It is clear that despite the significant advancement in the treatment of cancer achieved by angiogenesis inhibitors such as bevacizumab, improved therapies are still being sought, especially those that further enhance the overall efficacy. The invention described herein meets this need and provides other benefits.